The Quiet and The Reckless
by AshleyDistorted
Summary: Two stories of two different pairs. Both completely different but would die for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Sand blew through the air of the cold desert night. A man stood at the gate of the Village Hidden in the Sand. His raven black hair blew over

his dark eyes. It had been so long since he had been around here. His eyes emotionless but his mind racing with thoughts. Should he enter, or

should he just turn around, leave and never come back. Years had past since he had seen this man, a man he had found out to have become

Kazekage recently. He wanted to go congratulate the man but it had been many years since they had seen each other. He was unsure of how

he would be greeted. Would he be greeted kindly, or would the man be upset and force him to leave.

Sasuke Uchiha took a deep breath and walked into the village. He looked over the quiet town and sighed. It all looked the same, peaceful and

quiet. He slowly made his way to the Kazage's office. He stood infront of the door for a few moments, he slowly raced his hand to knock when

the door swung open. He gasped a little as he saw the man standing in front of him. He looked so much older and wiser. Of course, running an

entire village must do that to someone. He stood taller than before, his hair even looked a darker auburn that before. Sasuke could feel his

eyes widen at the sight of the man.

Gaara looked at the man in front of him, "long time no see... Sasuke.." His pale green eyes scanned the man. "What brought you all this way?"

He asked, his voice calm.

Sasuke sucked in a breath of courage and spoke, "I came to congradulate you." He straightened his back and nodded. He swallowed down his

nerves before continuing, "An I missed you Gaara... Did you miss me?" The nerves began to bubble up again as Gaara took his time on

answering his question.

"Why dont you come in? I am just about to finish my work then get a bite to eat before heading home. Wont you join me?" Gaara asked

simply. He was so emotionless and it was getting under Sasuke's skin. Yet, this is the way Gaara had always been, quiet, calm, cool, collected,

intriguing, inviting. Sasuke could study him for hours.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes sir." He walked past Gaara and into the room. He had a seat infront of the desk which was stacked high with papers.

Gaara came around and sat behind the desk and started sorting through his papers. Sasuke bit his lip, "You never answered my question...

Lord Gaara..."

Gaara's pale green eyes slowly shifted up to look at Sasuke, "If I didnt miss you Sasuke, would I have even of opened the door? I think you, of

all people should know that. Now my question, after all these years... why do you miss me now?" He asked, his voice still emotionless.

Sasuke thought this over for a moment, "Well, sir, I never stopped missing you."

"Then you wouldn't of left." Gaara stated simply, sifting through his papers and putting them all in the correct files.

Sasuke sat there, stunned for a moment. "Uhm.. well, I guess you can say I have gotten over my hunger for power." He said, satisfied by his

answer.

"So you came to the most powerful man in the sand village?" Gaara stopped and looked into Sasuke's eyes, piercing through them. Sasuke's

heart fell.

"Like I said I came because I wanted to congratulate you..."

"And because you missed me?"

"Yes, and because I missed you."

Gaara nodded slowly, "Well, Mr. Uchiha." He murmured as he stood slowly. He made his way over to Sasuke and beckoned him to stand.

Sasuke did as he was stood and stood before the man. Though Gaara was a few inches shorter than Sasuke, Sasuke felt nearly intimidated by

him. Gaara's hand lifted slowly and moved some of the hair out of Sasuke's face, "Your hair has grown since I last saw you." His said in his

slow tone. Sasuke nodded slowly, feeling almost like a small child with a crush on a older boy. His dark eyes stared up into the other mans

pale green ones. "Shall we go get something to eat?" Gaara asked quietly. All Sasuke could do was nod and follow the man as he left the

room and walked through the silent streets of the Village Hidden in the Sand.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura walked into the nearest dessert shop and looked over her options. She bit her lip and sighed. She ended up decided one a sweet

dumpling and a cup of unsweetened hot tea. Once her order was ready she walked over to a table and sat down.

"Hey there Sakura!" A familiar, annoying voice called out. Sakura's eye twitched, so much for enjoying a nice quiet snack to herself. She looked

up to see her yellow haired team mate standing in front of her, hovering over her food.

"Ohhh that looks goooood... Would you mind if I had a small bi-" Naruto reached for a dumpling yet got interrupted with a slap hard across the head.

"Go get your own, idiot!" Sakura growled.

Naruto whimpered and rubbed his head, "Ow! Ok! Fine! Jeez Sakura..." He whined and went to order his own.

Sakura sighed heavily and shook her head as she sipped her tea. She looked over at the young ninja, dressed in an orange and black

jumpsuit. She really wished that he would let her take him shopping. First it was orange and blue, though she guess that the orange and

black was a bit better. She finished her last dumpling and finshed off her tea. She threw out her garbage and started to walk out when Naruto

caught up to her.

"Where ya goin' Sakura?!" He asked with a dumpling stuffed in his mouth. She sighed, "I am just talking a walk Naruto. Don't you have

something else to do?" She groaned.

Naruto shook his head, "No... Not really... I can leave you alone if ya really want me to..." He said, his tone sad and his big blue eyes

darkened.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, "No.. Its fine... I guess I could use some company."

Naruto beamed, "Really?! Thats great!" He put his hands behind his head and walked next to the pink hair girl. "Are you ever going to let your

hair grow back out Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura ran a hand through her short hair and thought for a moment, "I don't know. Maybe, why?"

Naruto shrugged, "I liked it long." He said simply and flashed a smile at her.

Sakura blinked and nodded a little. Sakura and Naruto's relationship was a strange one. Honestly they were the best of friends but Naruto

drove Sakura completely insane sometimes and he was totally unaware of that. But over all of that, they really truely cared for each other.

They stopped walking once a giant dog jumped in front of them followed by it's owner. Sakura smiled softly and waved, "Good morning Kiba!

and you too Akamaru."

Kiba grinned and Akamaru gave a loud bark. Sakura walked over and slid her hand along the dogs fur. Akamaru flopped down and rolled on

his back. Sakura began to rub his stomach. She giggled a little. She froze when she head a small timid voice.

"O-oh.. H-h-hi N-Naruto..." Hinata's quiet voice rang through to Sakura's ears as if she was screaming. A red hot blush ran across her cheek.

"H-hi Sakura..." She said as she walked over to her. Sakura spun around and laughed nervously, "o-oh! Hey there Hinata!" she said and

rubbed the back of her neck.

"I-I was h-hoping to find you... I got an extra p-pass to the hot springs... and was w-wondering if.. if..." Hinata's blush deepened as she

pressed her two pointer fingers together. Her eyes focused on the ground.

"If what...?" Sakura asked as she put her finger under Hinata's chin and lifted her face to look at her.

"I-I was wondering if... y-you would like t-to go with me?" Hinata said quickly and held out the ticket.

Sakura's face heated up into a deep red, "Uh... ya! I mean! It would be fun to have a girls day!" She smiled and took the ticket.

Hinata's eyes widened, "R-really?! T-thats great! I will see you there tomorrow!" her face lit up in a smile that melted Sakura's heart before

she ran off.

Naruto walked over and leaned in close to Sakura's face. A huge devious smirk ran across his lips, "You LIKE Hinata... Don't you Sakura!" He

laughed evilly.

Sakura growled and hit Naruto in the head again, hard, "That's none of your business IDIOT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke quietly stuffed a bean bun in his mouth, trying to keep himself from gawking. Even the way Gaara ate was beautiful. Thinking to

himself Sasuke frowned a little, 'I am Sasuke Uchiha and here I am feeling lesser than this man...' It angered him, in fact her almost wanted to

leave.

"You aren't going to be running off and away from me again anytime soon are you?" Gaara asked softly as his eyes slowly lifted to look at a

very frusterated Sasuke. Sasuke jumped out of his thoughts and looked up at Gaara, "I... wasn't planning on leaving very soon, no."

Gaara nodded, "Good. Well, thank you for having dinner with me."

Saske nodded quickly, "Yeah of course!" he said a little too over excitedly.

A sensual chuckle fell from Gaara's lips, "Will I get the pleasure of seeing you again tomorrow, Sasuke?" He asked as he stood and the too of

them walked out into the empty street.

"C-can I walk you home?" Sasuke asked, his voice a little shakey. His uneasiness was unnerving for him.

Gaara nodded slowly, "Of course." the two began to walk towards Gaara's house. Once they reached his front door they stopped. They turned

to face each other and Sasuke's dark eyes moved up into the other man's pale ones. "It was nice to come back and see you Lord Gaara."

Gaara lifted a hand slowly and moved a piece of Sasuke's hair, "Please, don't be so formal Sasuke. You know me on a personal level, there is

no need to be so up tight." a smirk played on his features.

Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath. He wanted to reach out and tangle his hands in that auburn hair so bad but he refrained.

Gaara reached over and opened the door to his home, "Please do some in Sasuke..." He said, his intentions and tone unreadable.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" Sasuke questioned, some humor in his voice, "I'm sure you have a lot of work tomorr-"

"Come inside Sasuke." Gaara said some what firmly, demanding.

Sasuke nodded and walked past the man and into his home. He looked over the large room, redocorated in a deep red, dark tan and black

colors.

"Please, sit while I fix us something to drink" Gaara said, motioning to the black couch before walking into the kitchen. Sasuke swallowed and

sat down on the couch. He placed his hands on his knees and waited.

Gaara came out, he had taken his robes off and was in a black pair of pants and a fishnet shirt. On a tray in which he was carrying was a

bottle of Sake and two small glasses.

Sasuke took another deep breath and tried to relax, all the memories from their past relationship flashed through his mind. Oh, how he longed

for that and missed it more and more.

"Hope you don't mind that I got comfortable." Gaara said as he sat down and poured them both a small glass of Sake. He picked up his glass

and watched as Sasuke did the same. They clanked glasses and drank.

Sasuke purred a little as the cold alcohol burned all the way down his throat and into his stomach. They poured themselves another glass and

drank that one as well.

After a few more drinks and a lot of catching up Sasuke glanced over at Gaara through semi drunken eyes. He bit his lip before reaching out

and touching Gaara's cheek. Gaara leaned his head into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke aloud his thumb to trace Gaara's lower lip. Suddenly Gaara

gently bit down on Sasuke's thumb and a deep burning heat moved through Sasuke's stomach. He could help it anymore, he moved his hand

and put both hands on the other mans thighs, leaned forward and roughly pressed his lips to the Kazekage's.


End file.
